<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocky Day by DontStalkHaley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516475">Pocky Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley'>DontStalkHaley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabbles of Pocky day with some good good Fate boys</p><p>Note: I have literally never eaten Pocky and basically only know the gist of Pocky day thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Reader, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader, Gawain | Saber/Reader, Merlin | Caster/Reader, Ozymandias | Rider/Reader, Robin Hood | Archer/Reader, Romani Archaman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gawain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason I'm doing these in second person pov??</p><p>Also idk if this is a good concept? or if theres a point? like a long ass time ago I thought pocky day w gawain would be fun but that was months ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gawain isn’t shy about affection so when he saw you slip a Pocky stick in your mouth when you saw him in the hallway, he had to restrain himself from running to you. He knew it was supposed to be a kissing game but he didn’t care about that. He just wanted to kiss you and this was a sweet excuse.</p>
<p>When he reached you, he just put his mouth around the Pocky stick and pressed his lips to yours. He pushed the stick to the corner of his mouth and by extent to the corner of yours to get it out of his way so he could press his tongue in your mouth. The saliva made the Pocky soft enough that with a flick of his tongue he broke it so he could kiss you harder. </p>
<p>The sweet treat was dissolving which was nice because it made the kisses literally sweeter and it meant you didn’t have to worry about chewing or choking. That was the last thing on his mind as he was so incredibly wrapped up in the kissing that he didn’t notice the other people in the hallway staring.</p>
<p>You gently tapped out so he would pull his face back and you gently hinted that you were feeling a bit embarrassed and he held your hands and murmured about going somewhere quieter. When you nodded, he led you off to your room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Romani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had completely forgotten it was Pocky day since you were so busy with tests and trials. When you went in for a checkup after a long, tiring day and your boyfriend and doctor, Romani was who tended to you. He gave you the all clear and before you could head off to your room, he gently began rubbing and massaging your stiff and tight shoulders. </p><p>“You’ve worked so hard today,” Romani praised softly. “You deserve a treat.” </p><p>You heard him get something and he rested his face on your shoulder, a Pocky stick hanging out of his mouth, the chocolate end for you to bite. </p><p>“That’s right,” you said softly. Of course Romani would remember the treat day. He loved sweets.</p><p>He gave a cute lopsided smile around the sweet treat and you gently took the treat in your mouth. You both began gently nibbling it, him a bit more eagerly to eat the treat. He was enjoying the treat and he enjoyed when his lips made contact with yours. He was chewing like a rabbit even when he was pressing his mouth to yours and you couldn’t help but smile against his lips because of how cute he was. </p><p>Once he was done chewing, he parted lips and hugged you, gently nuzzling his face against yours. He let out a contented, deep sigh and pressed a quick kiss to your forehead. </p><p>“Alright, you should go get some rest and I’ll check up on you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ozymandias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you got a summons from the Pharaoh of the Sun, you weren’t sure what to expect. You ended up walking around Chaldea until you found him talking with the king of heroes in the cafeteria. It was an odd place for him considering he rarely ate there when he did eat. </p><p>He looked at you with cat-like eyes, a smirk touching his lips. </p><p>“I heard there was a fun tradition with a sweet and wanted to play the game with you,” he said, holding up a package of Pocky. “I’ve heard you play it like this.”</p><p>He placed the uncoated part in his mouth and looked up at you. The treat was unusual considering it had gold on it.</p><p>“What is that?” You asked. </p><p>“Gold leaf,” Gilgamesh said. “It’s edible.”</p><p>They must have done that to the entire package because Gilgamesh proceeded to pull another one out that was also covered in gold and took a bite, munching on it. </p><p>You hesitated before taking the other end of Ozymandias’s in your mouth. The gold leaf didn’t taste like anything so it was just for show which was pretty on par for the kings. </p><p>A mischievous glint in Ozymandias’s eye made you nervous as Ozymandias went to take a huge bite to try to get to your lips. You had to grab his face with one hand and try to hold him back for a moment. You weren’t even biting it because of how aggressive Ozymandias was being.</p><p>“Ozy,” you said, muffled by the treat. “Relax.”</p><p>“It’s a game,” Ozymandias said. “So I will be the winner.” </p><p>You gave in, letting him finish off what was left and him smashing his lips against yours. You ended up just biting off the tip of the Pocky in your mouth while Ozymandias greedily munched the rest. </p><p>“I won,” he laughed after pulling away from your lips. “I got the most.”</p><p>“But I got kissed by you,” you said with a laugh. “So I was the real winner.”</p><p>“Fwahaha,” laughed Ozymandias. “Well then shall we go again?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting in your room, fiddling slightly with an unlit cigarette in your hands. </p><p>“Hey, Count,” you called out. “Come here, I want to play a game.”</p><p>He materialized out of a shadow, standing before you.</p><p>“What game?” He asked, his sharp yellow eyes meeting yours. </p><p>“Uh, well it’s Pocky day but I thought we could play a variation of it,” you said. “So I, uh, got this.”</p><p>You held up the cigarette between your fingers. </p><p>“Ah,” the man said. “If that is what you’d like.”</p><p>“Yeah! I thought it could be fun,” you said. “I also have a light for you of course.”</p><p>His eyes just stared at you without saying anything so you placed the tip of the cigarette between your teeth, careful not to get it wet. You looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, leaning forward to him. </p><p>He bent down, gently taking the cigarette in his mouth. His lips brushed yours and you trembled at the feeling. He wasn’t overly romantic or affectionate. He pulled his face back when you released the smoke but he didn’t go far. You took the hint and lit it for him, his eyes never leaving yours. After it was lit, he pulled back, taking a drag before taking the smoke out and exhaling deeply, smoke leaving in a strong stream.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I have a game I’d like to play as well,” he said. “When I’m done with this.”</p><p>“Uh, sure, what did you have in mind?” You asked.</p><p>“A game like yours,” he said. “But you might enjoy this one more.”</p><p>Before you could ask any more questions, he pulled a Pocky stick out of his cloak, giving you a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Robin Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could feel yourself starting to get very impatient while trying to find the green archer. You only needed him for like 5 minutes but where was he. You may as well just start eating the Pocky that you were going to share with him. </p><p>You stood against the wall in the hallway, opening the pack and took a bite of one of the snacks, taking out your annoyance on the Pocky. You devoured it in a few bites before taking out another. You put the end in your mouth before pulling out your phone to see if he messaged you. </p><p>You went to call him but jumped about a foot in the air when the end of the Pocky vanished before you. </p><p>“What the fuck?” You whispered. </p><p>Another bite was taken and you panicked and dropped it. </p><p>“Those are tasty, don’t waste ‘em,” a voice said out of the air. </p><p>The part that fell was picked up and vanished. There was a munching noise and the cloak was thrown back, making Robin visible. </p><p>“I was looking for you,” You said, annoyed. “Also you just ate that off the ground.”</p><p>“Five second rule,” he said. “And I know you were looking for me. I was following you to see how long you’d keep lookin’.”</p><p>“You’re like, 30,” you protested before brightening. “But since you like them and are here now, let’s do the game!”</p><p>“I’m down for any game that involves you and these tasty, what are they like traditional breadsticks with a chocolate coating?” Robin said. “What’s the game?”</p><p>You put the chocolate tip in your mouth and nudged it towards him. </p><p>“Take a bite,” you said around it. “Take a bite. Then I do.”</p><p>“Got it,” Robin said, taking a bite. </p><p>He didn’t understand it because he just took a bite and then pulled away to chew. You couldn’t help but give him a dirty look while you took a bite, still holding it in your mouth. Robin took another bite, leaving only a little left for you. </p><p>You popped the last of the Pocky in your mouth, chewing annoyedly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Robin asked. “You won, didn’t you?” </p><p>“Neither of us won,” you huffed. “You didn’t play right.”</p><p>“I know,” Robin gave you a shit eating grin. “Sorry, I had to pester you.”</p><p>Robin slid a hand around your waist, pulling you in close before pressing a kiss to your lips. </p><p>“Now we both won,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arjuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat on the bed of your beloved Indian archer prince, waiting for him to come back. You would’ve pestered him to share a Pocky with you but you knew he wouldn’t do it unless the two of you are alone. So you decided to wait in his room. Before you could think if it was weird, the door slid open and Arjuna stepped inside. </p><p>“ARJUNA!”</p><p>The man jumped, clutching his chest. His dark eyes were wide and he stared at me in surprise. </p><p>“Oh my gods, you scared me master.”</p><p>“Hiiii,” you said. “Iiiiit’s Pocky day! So you know what that means!”</p><p>You waved the Pocky stick in front of him and he sighed and smiled. </p><p>“Alright, let’s get this over with,” he said, striding up to you.</p><p>You gently placed the tip of the Pocky stick in his mouth and he leaned down so you could take the other end in your mouth. He gently took a bite, his face slowly moving closer. You took a bite, closing the gap between the two faces just a touch. He took another small bite and then you until both noses brushed. </p><p>Arjuna was blushing and he gently let go just before your lips touched. You couldn’t help but feel bummed about him pulling away. You ate the last bite of Pocky and frowned at him. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said softly. “I just got nervous. Maybe we should try again.”</p><p>“Oh,” you said, suddenly feeling stupid for only bringing one Pocky stick. “I only had one.”</p><p>“Oh, well,” he said softly. </p><p>His warm soft hands were suddenly cupping your face, pressing his lips gently to yours. One of his hands ran through your hair and the other got something out of his jacket. His hand in your hair came back to cup your cheek when he pulled his face back.</p><p>“Sorry,” he softly apologized and held up a pack of Pocky that he brought. “But, I have these so why don’t we try again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maaster,” you heard a voice in your ear, that coupled with the sickly smell of flowers told you all you needed to know. </p><p>“Merlin,” you said stiffly. “What do you want?”</p><p>“It’s eleven eleven master, make a wish,” Merlin purred. “If you wished for something long and thin that tastes good, I’m here to grant it.”</p><p>“Hello my boy, skinny penis,” you said with a straight face.</p><p>“I’ll get pokey but it’s just Pocky,” Merlin giggled. </p><p>“Oh my god, okay.” </p><p>Merlin wrapped a hand around your waist, pulling you close to him, a strawberry Pocky stick in his mouth. It smelled kind of odd but maybe it was just the strawberry one. </p><p>“Merlin, I hate that flavor.”</p><p>“C’mon baaaaabe,” Merlin sang out with the treat muffling his words a little. “Take a biiiiite.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>You leaned in, taking it in your mouth and taking a bite. A floral and bitter taste exploded in your mouth. You nearly puked on the mage who was giving you the cheekiest look you’ve ever seen. You immediately turned, spitting it out and gagging. </p><p>“Merlin, what the HELL was that?” You asked, wiping your mouth. “That was DISGUSTING.”</p><p>“Hehehe,” Merlin giggled, taking it out of his mouth. “It was an incense stick and I didn’t even have to use an illusion for that.”</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” </p><p>“Ahaha, okay,” Merlin said, tossing the scented stick aside. “This is for realsies. I got chocolate for real.” </p><p>“Fine,” you said. “But you bite first this time. No tricks.”</p><p>“Ahaha, fair enough,” Merlin said. </p><p>He bit and nibbled the end of the Pocky stick. </p><p>“See?” He asked.</p><p>You gave him a hard look and then removed the stick, pressing your lips to his, sticking your bitter tongue into his mouth, forcing him to taste the bitterness. His mouth tasted sweet and not like incense so you kissed him like this until most of the bitterness subsided. </p><p>You pulled your face back to nibble the Pocky stick and Merlin gazed at you, a slight brush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Aha, my plan worked,” Merlin giggled. </p><p>“What plan?” You were confused but almost ate the entire chocolate Pocky at this point.</p><p>“My plan to get you to kiss me,” Merlin said, tugging on one of his petal earrings. </p><p>“You could’ve just played the Pocky game how it’s supposed to be played and we would’ve kissed AND gotten a treat,” you said to him while finishing the stick.</p><p>“Huh?” Merlin had a surprised look on his face. “Really?”</p><p>“Oh my god, Merlin, you’re so stupid,” you said before kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>